Ain
Episode 575; Movie 12 | affiliation = Neo Marines; Marines (former) | occupation = Scientist; Second-in-command | jva = Ryoko Shinohara | dfbackcolor = 8B0000 | dftextcolor = F5F5F5 | dfname = Modo Modo no Mi | dfename = N/A | dfmeaning = Return | dftype = Paramecia }} Ain is the second-in-command of the Neo Marines in the One Piece Film: Z, and a former member of the Marines. Appearance Ain is a slender, curvaceous young woman who has reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face, which is held back with a hairpiece that is the same upside down Marine symbol that Z uses. Noticeably, she possesses a large scar along her right thigh. Like Zephyr, she wears a black and gold captain's coat, while underneath her clothes appear quite formal due to her high heels, black leggings, and brown top and skirt. She also wears a large white bow on the front of her collar. Gallery Personality She shows to have a great deal of respect towards Zephyr, as she refers to him as "Z-Sensei". However, she is strict with her subordinates, as she threatened Shuzo with punishment should he fail to accomplish a task. Abilities and Powers Little is known about Ain's abilities yet, but as the second-in-command of the Neo Marines indicates she should possess a decent amount of strength comparable to a New World pirate. She has also shown to be physically strong, acrobatic, intelligent and enduring, enough to fight Shuzo in hand-to-hand combat for five hours straight and ultimate winning with tactics. She is also a scientist. Devil Fruit Ain ate the Modo Modo no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit which can turn back the age of anything and anyone she touches. This can extend to inanimate objects, such as the ground, in which she can use to trap her victim when they wedge themselves into by re-tightening the earth. Weapons Ain used a pistol to threaten Shuzo at pointblank range, after restraining him with her powers, in order to have Zephyr declare her the winner of their match up. History Past .]] For a yet unknown reason, she resigned her position as a Marine, alongside Zephyr, Bins, and Shuzo. All of them would become the founding members of the Neo Marines. She eventually fought against Shuzo for the position of second-in-command, and after a five-hour battle, where she was on the verge of losing, she strategically trapped Shuzo in the ground and threatened him with a pistol, winning the position. Z's Ambition Arc Ain is commanding the Neo Marines and she is standing alongside Bins waiting for Shuzo to arrive. However, when he does not, she calls him. Shuzo wants to kill Lily's father and she says that if he fails then he will suffer the consequences. Film Z Ain is set to make an appearance alongside the rest of the Neo Marines in the New World where they will come into conflict with the Straw Hat Pirates. Major Battles * Ain vs. Shuzo * Ain vs. Roronoa Zoro References Site Navigation it:Ain Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Scientists Category:Marines Category:Former Marines Category:Neo Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters